A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Style
by jessiawesome06
Summary: Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. The 'Fates' had decided that on the Christmas of 1994, Severus Snape would encounter memories which provide for changing the future.
1. A Christmas Carol: Prologue

**A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Style Prologue**

Snape had his wand out and was blasting rosebushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Ravenclaw, Fawcett!" Snape snarled as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Hufflepuff too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and Ron on the path ahead.

"Oh, nothing Professor," Harry shrugged as he turned around and walked back toward the Great Hall, Ron in toe.

"I know you're up to something Potter," Snape sneered to his retreating figure. And indeed he was right, Harry _was_ up to something. He walked up to Hermione and faced Viktor Krum.

"Erm, Viktor, Could I talk to Hermione for a minute?" Harry asked politely. Krum nodded sullenly and walked over to dance with a Beaubaxtons student. Hermione looked at Harry questionably.

"I was, ah, wondering if you had ever read the muggle novel 'A Christmas Carol'?" Hermione's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"By Charles Dickens? Why of course I have! Why ever did you ask?" Hermione saw a glint in his eye.

"I've never read it myself, but I've seen a couple of movie adaptions. Next question, do you still have your timeturner?" Harry asked the last part in an undertone.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why?"

Harry shrugged, "I just wanted to borrow it, and research it."

"At this time of night?" Hermione was suspicious, it _was_ about 9 o'clock.

"Yes!" Harry exclaimed happily, Hermione walked over to Ron and gave him a questioning look. He shrugged.

"Hey, isn't that Madam Pince?" Harry asked, looking at the strict librarian dancing with. . .Filch.

"Yes, it is!" Hermione said shocked.

"Good, let's go. Ron, we're going to the library," Harry started walking towards the door, where Hermione and Ron caught up with him. Little did they realise there was a shadow in the distance following them to their destination.

Once they reached the restricted section, Harry skimmed his finger over the book spines, pulling out a large tome on the physics of time travel. Hermione then stated that she would go and get the small, gold device from her dormitory, and quickly walked out of the dark library. Harry looked at the contents page and opened it up to page 78.

'_Advancing the Time Difference of a Time Turner.'_


	2. A Christmas Carol: Chapter 1

**A Christmas Carol: Harry Potter Style Chapter 1: Past**

Severus Snape sat down in a black leather armchair by a warm fire. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he reflected that this was Christmas Eve, and tomorrow night he would participate in chaperoning young teenagers with raging hormones while they danced to the _Weird Sisters._ They weren't even that good, just the fact that there aren't many differences between wizarding music and muggle, only that they had music about wizards addicted to potions instead of drugs. He sighed and close his eyes, perhaps it would be better than his past Christmas'. . .probably not. Igor Karkaroff would be eying him on edge thinking suspiciously. So what? He was a cold hearted man, interested in the Dark Arts, but certainly not idiotic enough to pick the 'Dark' side.

It was only the fact he had gotten involved in Lucius Malfoy's group who valued his skills in potions, not anything else. Lucius had been forced by his father to become a death eater. Severus had lost the love of his life to his mortal enemy, and he valued nothing of his life. As a young man, upon Christmas Eve, he approached the Dark Lord and he in return branded Severus. For _life_. Severus had seen the evil of which the Dark Lord committed, and secretly met with Albus Dumbledore, realising that he would take out the Dark Lord as he did Grindelwald, who was the wise wizard's _best friend_. Certainly, if he had turned evil, Lily Evans would have marched up to him and let her temper unleash upon him, and he would shudder at the thought.

Severus was then pulled out of his musing as he heard a knock at his door. Who could it be at this time of night? He wasn't going to answer the door, and figured the person would just leave after a while, but they just wouldn't stop knocking.

Five minutes later, Severus angrily opened the door, finding nothing but an empty corridor outside his personal space. He slammed it shut and swore he felt something brush past his shoulder. He shook his head and was about to sit down when a voice came from beside the wall.

"Severus Snape," It spoke in a female voice. The man in questioned turned to find one of his students, Hermione Granger- but wearing elegant robes with straight hair- floating, _floating _near the wall, pearly white.

His eyes widened, and he whispered deathly serious, "Is this some sort of joke?" This 'Hermione' shook her head vigorously and floated closer. She was hovering just above the ground, and was looking very hauntful indeed.

"I am the ghost of 'Christmas Past', and the fates have decided that you need to change your way of life before any tragedies because of your personality and life occur." She looked quite bored, and added, "I look in this form to be familiar to you, I am aware I look like a muggleborn student 'Hermione Granger'."

Severus sighed, he would never have a normal life. "What do you mean by this?"

"What do I mean? I am to show you your past Christmas' and help change your ways!" She exclaimed. Severus didn't notice her get closer.

"But I dont want to-" Severus spluttered. But he fell silent as something quickly dropped around his neck and they were whipped away.

Seveus Snape felt his feet hit soft, cold snow. His shoes were abandoned a few meters away in the snow. He walked and bent to pick them up, brushing off the white snow. He slipped them on and could barely 'Hermione Granger' because of the snow surrounding them. The oddest part of this 'Granger' was that she still had her dark brown eyes.

Curious, Severus thought.

Then he saw properly where he was. He was close to a park, where three children were playing. He walked closer, and heard a whisper from the ghost beside him. She had turned him invisible, and apparently unheard, as his feet crunched through the snow none of the happy children looked up.

One was swinging un-naturally high on a swing, wearing a large emerald green Christmas knit jumper over a red dress with red tights. Her beanie was also green, hiding some of her flowing red hair. Her eyes opened mid-jump, startling green. The boy looking at her with complete happiness was. . .himself, Severus. In the distance, Petunia was standing with her arms crossed. She started walking away. She had hated when Lily had shown her magical abilities. It's a wonder she was able to raise Potter, considering the magical abilities he would possess.

After watching the two have a snowball fight, they started to make a large snowman. Severus gave the snowman-named Barry-his over-sized shit, sliding a thick coat similar to Lily's over his thin singlet. Lily's mother had made one for him too, and Severus was grateful. He had felt loved whist wearing it, so warm and cosy.

The older Severus reflected that he still had that coat in his Hogwarts trunk, as every year he tried to make them bigger with magic. But he never did wear it, as he had adopted the colour black. The ghost was watching the scene whist giving Severus nervous side glances. Soon, the children were called by Lily's mother, and the two from a different time followed the younger children. They watched as 'Sev' (a nickname made by Lily) and Lily laughed freely, ate Christmas food with the Evans, and started to walk around the neighbourhood singing carols.

Little Severus had hastily convinced the Evans to skip his home with carols secretly knowing that his parents would forbid him of seeing Lily ever again. But Hermione didn't know this, and her brow creased. The five sung.

_ Silent night_  
_ Holy night_  
_ All is calm all is bright_  
_ Round yon virgin mother and child_  
_ Holy infant so tender and mild_  
_ Sleep in heavenly peace_  
_ Sleep in heavenly peace_

Whist walking around, the two in the past hear Mrs Evans say, "Severus, we should adopt you! You're just perfect!"

Sev grinned, and Severus gave a small smile. _It's working,_ Hermione thought this was big progress, the strict potions master actually smiled, _smiled! _Soon it was late night, and the Evans lead Sev to his home, as he opened the door to a dark house. The Evans, gone down the street, didn't see how miserable Sev was, as he entered the pitch black house. He went to a dead pot plant on the ground and found a flashlight. Severus and ghost Hermione didn't follow him inside, as Hermione beckoned Severus to sit down on a bench with her.

"Wasn't that a lovely Christmas of. . .-she looked at an oddly styled clock- 1969?" She smiled up at Severus. He gave a half smile back. Hermione was still suspicious about Sev having to take a flashlight into the house.

Hermione would have to tell Harry that Snape used to know his mother, he had mentioned her name a few times and this was definitely Lily Potter. Well, Lily Evans. Meanwhile, Severus had just realised something. Ghosts cannot sit down. Ghost Hermione was sitting down. _Ghosts cannot sit down. _

But then Severus remembered he wouldn't get back to the present unless she helped him to. So they stayed silent for a few minutes, and Hermione suddenly said, "You really were apart of the Evans family_, _close in anything but blood."

Severus pulled a face at the past tense, you _were_ apart. Well, he did kill his best friend unintentionally. And took away a child's family.

"Yes we _were_," Severus replied coldly.

"Why don't we go to another Christmas, shall we?" Hermione ghost said uncomfortably. She took out her timeturner and quickly put it around both their necks, going forward in time by five years.

They landed in the entrance hall of were large Christmas trees here, and people were walking in dress robes to the Great Hall. Hermione saw a poster close by and floated to it.

_The Christmas Ball  
As arranged by Head Boy and Girl: Heather Jones and Lucius Malfoy  
Tonight, wear your dress robes!  
3rd Years and Up _

Hermione beckoned Severus to follow her into the Hall, where large snow topped Christmas trees stood grand with magically charmed icicles and silver Christmas decorations. They took a seat at the back of the hall, seen by none. Five minutes later, a dark haired girl walked in next to a greasy haired boy. They were fourth year. Coincidentally, they at at the round table which ghost Hermione and Severus were watching silently.

"Oh good! We made it in time for food! Someone said happily from behind Lily and Sev. It made both Severus' blood boil, it was James bloody Potter and his pet mutt. Potter sat next to Lily, and she proclaimed, "C'mon Sev, let's dance."

Sev shrugged in response and they began having fun. Meanwhile, the Mutt was saying, "Snivellus is having too good a time with Evans, isn't he?"

"I suppose," Potter looked at the two dancing and grinned evilly.

Severus smirked, he remembered what had happened shortly after. The mutt and Potter were getting up, and Sev had noticed this. He casually flicked his wand, silently. Lily looked at him curiously but didn't say a word.

Snape, ghost Hermione noticed, started chuckling quietly. Potter and Mutt then froze, their eyes darting frantically around. With a _pop!_ They had reindeer antlers, noses red and swollen, and ears grown longer. They were able to move, but couldn't. This was because James Potter and Sirius Black had been tangled in each other's antlers.

They made frantic noises, saying, "Help! It's a trap!" Then Mutt shouted, "Prongs just stop moving!" Potter did, and suddenly both boys pairs of pants disappeared, revealing Potter's Christmas boxers and Black's love heart ones. The antlers disappeared, and they ran from the room, as people laughed at them. They were screaming in for their lives. Lily Evans was laughing the most, clutching her sides as she collapsed into Sev's arms.

Severus followed Ghost Hermione out of the hall, where she quickly whipped the timeturner over her and Severus' necks.

In an instant, they were back in Severus' Quaters, where he sat down back in his leather armchair, and sighed.

"I hope you've learned something, Severus Snape. The ghost of Christmas Present will arrive shortly." A pearly white Hermione said.

"Indeed I-" Severus stopped speaking, and looked around the room. As soon as he had blinked, Ghost Hermione was gone.

But Severus really did learn something. He should not be mourning the loss of his best friend and true love, instead he should be living. Properly. Enjoying life. Because at this stage in time, he certainly should while he has the chance. _She _would have wanted Severus to enjoy those happy memories, whilst living out a happy and whole life.

It was time he changed for the better.

For everyone's lives were at stake.


End file.
